Sewn Shut
by wir-sind-die-LOKI
Summary: After Thor makes a mess of things again Loki pulls a prank which ends him in serious trouble. Trying to redeem himself he goes to the dwarfs for help, but they seem to do more harm than good. sort of a crossover between the Thormovieverse and the Norse myths. Set before the first Thor movie. Based on the myth where Loki's mouth was sewn shut. No pairings, some angst. Bad summary..


**This story is dedicated to one of my friends who I have known for my whole life. He was hospitalised after he was attacked at school.**

**This story is a one-shot based on when Loki is about 14 in Misgardian years and Thor is about 16. Based on the myth that comes up a lot about Loki's mouth being sewn shut. Some angst, but I hope not too much! Sorry about the spelling in advance and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loki, or marvel and am just borrowing them for a while!**

* * *

><p>With a couple of shouts and yells, Loki's quiet day of reading in the garden was ruined. Sighing he placed his book down beside him. Looking towards the palace doors he saw his brother, the warriors three and Sif, run out into the garden. They were dressed in their training gear and were each holding meter long sticks which were meant to be their weapon of choice for the day. Taking Thor's example they each threw them into the pond one at a time before they continued their rampage through Frigga's once peaceful garden. Laughing and joking they didn't seem to notice the young prince until Sif almost stepped onto Loki's book.<p>

Whipping the book off of the floor Loki jumped to his feet an irritated scowl gracing his normally passive features. "Hey, watch where you are stomping around! You almost stepped on my work!"

Turning quickly Sif smirked at him as he collected all of the papers that had fallen out of the old book when he had picked it up off of the floor. Noticing that he was trying to subtly hide the book cover and most of the papers she snatched the papers out of the book to read the first sentences out loud. "'how to create and uphold simple glamour's'" she quoted before scorning the younger boy "more magic Loki?" she said in the condescending voice she reserved just for him. "I would have thought that you would've grown tired of such womanly pursuits, I certainly have, and I'm a girl!"

Taking the paper back Loki secured all of his work inside of his bag before coolly retorting. "Yes, you are rather the most unladylike things I've ever seen, and let's not forget that I've seen a biglesnape in the flesh." Loki said getting ready to depart from the sunny garden and obvious tension brewing.

Thor, after watching the whole conversation spoke up then, anger flushing his cheeks a little. "Brother, just because you are annoyed at Sif does not mean you can say such mean and hurtful lies!"

Loki's head snapped up at his brothers input. Disbelief making him push the subject further. "Lies, who said they were lies? It is my honest opinion!"

"Right brother, and that is why you wish to court lady Sif-." Eyes widening in shock Thor clasped a hand over his mouth, as Sif began to bark out a laugh and Loki's emerald eyes narrowed in anger.

Laughing hysterically Sif tried to spit out the words "Loki courting _me!" _bending over in laughter, her golden locks falling over her face, she still made fun of him. "Why would I ever want to go out with _him? _He cannot even spar properly without using magic. And Thor you stupid oaf!" she paused to hit him on the arm. "Why did you not try to talk some sense into him? You know he would have had no chance, trying to spare his feelings still?" she said mockingly.

Over all of the noise of Sif and the warriors three, Thor tried to apologise to his brother who was gathering his stuff and walking as quickly as he could away from the group. Jogging up to him Thor grabbed Loki's shoulder and spun him around. "Brother, I am _so sorry, I-"_

"No Thor, you're not." Loki cut his brother off with barely contained anger. "You are the only one I told, and you knew how much of a deal it was to me." His normally quiet voice was getting louder as he carried on, making Thor shrink back a bit from his normally easy going brother. His eyes were shining but he refused to cry. He wouldn't. "If you was a better brother then-"

"Thor, come on!" Sif said as she walked over impatiently, pulling on his elbow. "You would have told us anyway, you just would have waited until he was out of earshot like before."

"Before?" Loki's emerald eyes, already wet with tears held a new gleam. His voice no longer shook and he straightened up so that he stood straight as always.

Gesturing with her hand lazily she began to recite some of Loki's top secrets he only told his brother. "Oh yes, like, how you don't have any friends, how you tried to dye your hair blond so you would fit in, you still get night terrors, and others, but you already know them all don't you…" smirking to the others she turned around to walk back over to them.

Thor, never the best with words stood, mouth open, not knowing if he should be comforting his brother or stopping Sif. "And you know if I was like you, I would also do anything I could to get my hair blond. I don't think I've ever _seen_ another Asgardian with hair like yours!"

Turning around she walked back over to the others, pulling the hair that had fallen out of her normal ponytail back up. She smirked at him before making another comment to the others, making them laugh out loud, only Volstagg casting Loki a concerned look. Muttering a spell under his breath Loki vanished from sight, seeming to have teleported back to his chambers. Thor, head hanging began walking slowly over to the others, crestfallen at the huge mess he had made. "Sif, why did you have to go and make this worse?" He asked a hint of anger lacing his weary voice as he finally reached the group.

Barking out a laugh she replied throwing all of the guilt at what she had done off of herself with a few words. "Me making it worse? You were the one who made it worse! Why would I ever be courted by him! He is the exact opposite of what a true Asgardian prince should be like!"

"Yes, and as if Sif could ever be courted!" Hogun said as they began walking back to the palace, trying to comfort Thor.

Agreeing with Hogun and Sif, Fandrall tried to cheer Thor up after seeing his friend's obvious dismay. "Well, at least he won't be bothering us all for a while, you won't have to put up with your little brother for at least a week, will you Thor."

"Don't feel bad Thor, your brother will come crawling back to you, just like all the other times." Sif said, sniggering a bit.

"yes, yes, I guess so." Thor agreed, dejectedly turning back towards the palace, feet dragging and posture sagging.

Everyone's thoughts quickly strayed to other things as they carried on with their day, so no one noticed the slight ripple of air following them around as everyone got ready to depart home for the day.

* * *

><p>Following the incident in the garden Loki could not settle. Instead of leaving straight away as he had planned, he had waited, to see what his brother would do. Hearing his brother dismiss his wrongdoings and carry on with his day like that was almost as bad as telling them all his secrets. He was under no impression that they liked him at all, but before the incident he had thought that it was just lady Sif that disliked his company, now he knew that even his brother found his company a burden. He was just a parasite, no better than a frost giant.<p>

Every time he tried to get back to what he had been doing before the interruption he would not be able to get rid of their mocking voices and condescending looks, and everywhere reminded him of his brother and his friends. And so he went to the library. With its high ceilings and long windows letting in slits of sunlight it was the perfect space to whittle away the afternoon. Thousands upon thousands of books lined the shelves, from floor to ceiling on shelves, which lined every wall. The comforting smell of books and carpet were slightly overwhelming but always pleasant. There was normally no one else in the library, what with most people working or leaning how to spar instead of learning about what was important. The only other person who was ever regularly in the library was a girl called Sigyn, but that day the library was completely empty.

The library was his safe haven, since he doubted Thor knew what a library was, much less that the palace had one. Thinking about his brother hurt, so he pushed away all thought of him and went to his usual seat in the corner by the largest window and biggest books. But even the still calm and musty smell of books couldn't calm the searing anger he felt towards Thor and Sif. After trying to concentrate for an hour he got up to put his books back into place, when he came across a book of simple spells on the floor of the library. Intrigued he picked it up, ready to find where to put it so he could leave, when he looked down at the opening page. On the page was a spell on turning hair black. Slowly closing the book, he smiled a real smile for the first time that day.

* * *

><p>Finding and following the group after that was easy, all he had to do was listen for shouts and heavy footsteps. Even without his invisibility glamour few servants noticed his presence in the palace halls, let alone thinking to ask him as to where he was going. He had always seemed to be invisible in the palace, like he didn't fit in, just had Sif had said. That's what made it worse; that it was not just his paranoid self, but everyone could see that he was different, that he didn't belong in the golden realm.<p>

Finally coming across the group he saw that they were all ready to part ways, slipping behind the closest pillar he watched as everyone went in different directions for the night, with Sif heading down the corridor he was waiting in. letting his anger flare up for only a second, Loki plastered on his well-practiced mask of calm confidence bordering on arrogance, before slipping out from behind the pillar, jogging over to Sif's retreating form.

"Sif." He almost whispered in her ear as he tugged on her sleeve.

Jumping slightly and letting out a gasp she whirled around surprised. She knew the younger prince was adept to walking around without being noticed but her keen senses never let her down like this before. "What-" She tried to start angrily, with a voice slightly too loud for the quiet evening.

"Shhh…" he said leaning slightly in he began again. "Sif, about earlier, I never wanted to tell you about that in such a way, let alone with such an audience…" he trailed off with an amused grimace on his face.

Sif unconsciously leaned in slightly too, her erratically beating heart confusing what she thought her real feelings were. Gone were her feeling of contempt and loathing, in their place was a nervous energy she had never experienced before, buzzing around her veins making her heart beat around like a caged animal. Tilting her head slightly upwards she looked at his face. Not like before when all she would see was her Thor's geeky little brother. This time she really looked, and she noticed.

She saw how his green, green eyes, sparkling in the evening light gave away every emotion he was feeling; nervous but confident, with a mischievous glint and an underlying emotion she couldn't quite name. She saw how his immaculately kept inky black hair framed his pale face. A stray lock of golden hair fell across her face, and before she could move it Loki's fingers were twirling it around, holding it to the light before tucking it behind her ear. He smiled briefly, his fingers lingering for a moment, he smiled and his eyes seemed to glow bright green, as an almost sickly sweet scent, like honey filled the air.

"I, er-me neither..." she said lamely, shaking her head to try and clear her thoughts she started again. "Loki-"

"LOKI!" Thor yelled from some corridors away, making Loki grimace again and look over his shoulder.

"I better go…" he trailed off, leaning in even more and bending his head, murmuring "You had such beautiful hair…" before slowly moving away with one last smile.

Barley breathing she watched his retreating form until he vanished around the corner in a swish of green. She walked home in a daze, with a dreamy smile plastered on her face. She took no notice of the strange looks she was getting from the palace maids, or the strange look her father gave her as she walked straight to her room without even saying hi to her mother. It was only when she looked in her mirror before bed did she see her reflection, and when she did, she screamed, and in the Asgardian palace, a certain dark haired prince chuckled.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, when the moon was still high in the sky, Loki was dragged from his room and the oblivion of sleep, to be thrown on the floor in front of the AllFathers throne. With a still groggy mind he looked around the room, eyes widening in surprise. His father sat in his throne as usual, with Frigga to his right, along with Thor. To the right were Sif and her parents. At the sight of Sif he was unable to suppress a smile. Her long golden curls, reaching down to her waist, that she had always been so proud of, were gone, and in their place was short, straight, ink black hairs, which barley reached to her ears. He hair was cut jaggedly, as if someone had hacked it away with a knife as quickly as they could. Looking around the room again, he noted everyone's grave expressions and his light chuckle died in his throat, leaving behind a nervous buzzing in his ears.<p>

"Loki Odinson, your lies and trickery have gone on for long enough. Your tricks are no longer harmless. There is no way to get back Sif's golden locks because of the _spells _you casted." His father looked at him with disgust before looking away, as if he could not stand to look at his youngest son.

"This has got to stop, Loki. _Real _Asgardians don't practice such a useless trade, when a sword can do the same job." Sighing, the All Father looked back at his son with a weary expression, before sighing and continuing.

"You know you must be punished Loki, and though you may not think it now, this will only help you in the future." Motioning to someone behind Loki to come forward made him finally see the old enchantress Iren. Before he could utter a sound of protest she was walking forward grasping his face in both hands, and a dull ache began to build in the pit of his stomach.

After only a couple of moments he was unable to keep in the gasp of pain as tears sprung to his eyes. The draining feeling worsened until her too hot hands let go of his face. Feeling hollow he slumped on the palace floor. Barley listening he heard his father say "Until you can prove that you are responsible enough to wield such a power you will not have the chance." Waving his hand Loki was taken back to his chambers, but the last thing he saw before he passed out was Thor's clouded expression as he began to talk to Sif, who didn't even look at him.

* * *

><p>The next day as usual no one would talk to him, but this time was different, he was restless with anger. Sif and Thor always got away with everything. Just last week they had left to go to the dwarves on Svartalfheim, wanting special weapons to be crafted just for them. With the goods made they explained how they had no money and just expected them to be handed over, when they weren't, they fought. They nearly brought a war down on the realms, and all Odin could do was ask them if they were all right, before paying for the weapons and transporting the fools back home. The bitter thoughts faded to leave the threads of an idea. Over the next days he thought of the dwarves, being able to create anything and on the third day he decided to take action.<p>

Just after dawn, he collected all his money and opened a portal to Svartalfheim. For some reason his father had left him the tiniest bit of magic, and he had just enough to transport him the dark realm of the dwarves. Stumbling with fatigue he pulled his cloak closer subconsciously as he began the long walk to the dwarf's palace. In the dim light he didn't see his pale, slightly blue tinged hands, even though his now red eyes could see perfectly well in the dark realm. By the time he reached the dwarves palace the sun was high in the sky, and thankfully his skin and eyes were back to Asier form, which was just as well, the dwarves had found him.

For the whole walk up to the palace he saw the elves staring blatantly at him from behind the scraggy rocks which littered the side of the road. He heard their whispering voices echo off of the cliffs until he could barely even hear his own footsteps but none came forward to help or hinder the young prince until he came to the door of the palace. Out of nowhere two elves where holding him by his arm. Pulling his arms roughly behind his back and dragging him through the palace halls and into the throne room. The practically threw him down on the palace floor, before heading to stand behind the giant dark throne in front of him.

Climbing to his feet and dusting himself off, the young prince was visibly shaken, but with a shake of his head and a clench of his fists he was able to throw then his most assured smile, before going to speak. "I am Loki of-"

"We know who you are, little prince." a gravelly voice as rough as sandpaper resonated throughout the throne room as the dwarf king sneered at him.

The dwarf king stood up to tower over Loki. He was almost double the height of Loki and over three times as wide. His black hair hung is greasy strings down his back. His intelligent beady eyes looked back at Loki with a mix of hatred and curiosity. "What we don't know," he drawled leaning forward so that Loki was hit with the stench of sweat and rotting meat. "Is why you're here" the dwarf king leaned forward and poked Loki on the shoulder, the force making the young prince stumble backwards a bit.

"I, er-"Loki began uncertainly, trying to remember the speech he had roughly put together on the way up to the castle. "Your craftsmanship is known and admired throughout the 9 realms for its brilliancy." Using his gift with words he tried to pull them into his offer by using the flippant compliments to get challenge them into helping him. "And so I was wondering if I could see your work first-hand." Digging into his pocket he brought out the pouch of coins he estimated to be enough for what they would charge, it just so happened that it came to every penny he owned. He held out the money reluctantly before continuing. "A dear friend of mine requires golden hair, as the Asier are so well known for having. I know you have created such a thing before and can think of no finer gift than her own golden curls. I am willing to pay and hope that I have the correct amount at hand."

The king snatched the pouch out of Loki's hand before making a show of counting out every penny. Letting out a tsk he turned back to the young prince. "I am afraid that you are just off the correct amount that the crafters demand for such a task" he held up a hand to Loki as he tried to protest against the king. "But I am sure that they will be willing to offer you a deal of their own." A sly smile graced his features at his blatant lies to the young prince.

Motioning towards the guards they opened the grand doors of the throne room to let through four new elves. They hurried across the room and reminded Loki of the rats and other rodents he had seen in the streets of Asgard's poorest. Casting him a sly almost replicating their kings, they bowed to their king as he introduced everyone. "These are the realms finest crafters that you will ever meet. While Nabbi and Grerr create the hair that your friend desires so, Eitri and Brokkr will try to create something more beautiful, more stunning that the hair you wish to gift your friend with. If the hair is more breathtaking then you will be able to leave, without paying, with the golden hair. But, if whatever they create turns out to be more stunning then." The king paused to throw Loki a wicked smirk. "Then, we shall have your head little trickster."

Ignoring the voice at the back of his head, he stuck out his hand towards the king. "I accept your challenge." Loki never was one to back down when something became difficult.

The king merely glanced at the outstretched hand before waving to the guards. Rough hands once again dragged Loki through the palace. The deposited him in a dimly lit room with only one window, just above eye level. Picking himself up off of the floor he turned toward the door to open it, when he heard the familiar click of a door being locked. Without his magic and with little energy he had little chance of escape, so instead choose to look around the room. He was done in seconds.

The room was a six foot square, with little more furnishings than that of a chair and a plank of wood he suspected was his bed. The floor was covered in straw and dirt and the wall with what looked like fungus and mould. With little more to do he lay down on the bed and tried to sleep. He failed.

* * *

><p>Three days later the door to his cell -as Loki had decided to call the room- opened. As before he was dragged through the palace halls, tired and hungry as the only things that he had received in his stay so far was a glass of dirty water. Recognising the guards as the once which had escorted him three days ago he tried to converse. "So, how have you been?" his question were met with silence and a not so subtle kick from the guard on his left. Being thrown onto the floor seemed like something which was occurring too often in his opinion the young prince thought as he picked himself up off of the floor once more.<p>

Looking around the room he saw that it was full to bursting with dwarfs, who were sneering and laughing at him. Ignoring them he looked back towards the king, where he noticed the four dwarfs from three days ago. Seeing their triumphant grins his throat went dry. The king held up his hand and the room went silent immediately. "Prince Loki of Asgard, three days ago you made a wager with the finest craftsmen in all the nine realms. If the golden hair that you desire for your friend is not as beautiful as whatever Eitri and Brokkr have made in the same time, then we shall have your head!" a roar of encouragement came up from the crowd and drowned the whole room in it's pure ferocity. It took a whole minute for the king to regain control of the room and even then people were calling for his head.

"Now so the little trickster shall know that we are not tricking him ourselves, everyone shall vote!" holding his arms up he let the crowds voices thunder through the room until they subsided on their own. Gesturing to Nabbi and Grerr to come forward with their work the room fell into a deathly silence. Throwing the golden hair down at his feet the room burst out with laughter. The "hair" that the elves had spent three days crafting was little more than a bunch of straw, some still with the roots hanging off of the ends of the muddy brown stems. Loki's knees went weak but he remained standing tall.

Still chuckling the king motioned for Eitri and Brokkr to bring out the mysterious item that they had crafted. Throwing the item at him Loki had to jump backwards to avoid being crushed by a giant hammer. Brokkr spoke with a quiet, raspy voice, but still it resonated throughout the giant room.

"We call it Mjölnir." Looking down at the hammer which had almost crushed him Loki could barely breathe. The hammer was simple, the head made with a silver metal which Loki couldn't identify. The handle was made of an almost red wood, with carvings filled with the same metal adorning it.

"It cannot be broken, and can summon the storms. Only those who are worthy may pick Mjölnir up, but those who can will be gifted with almost unlimited power. Mjölnir can level mountains or build a city, give life or take it." Eitri spoke with an almost reverence, his gaze never once leaving the hammer at Loki's feet.

Even the king had to clear his mind before once again turning back to the crowd of dwarfs. "So my people, I do beg you to choose justly." Sniggering under his breath the king continued.

"Who here says that the golden hair created by Nabbi and Grerr is the most stunning thing they have ever seen?" silence met them as they looked toward the young Asier prince, his head bowed and his shoulders slumped. Dragging his gaze away the king continued. "And so who here thinks that in fact the mighty hammer Mjölnir created by Eitri and Brokkr wins most stunning?"

This time when the crowd roared Loki didn't cringe away. After minutes of unsuccessfully trying to silence the crowd the dwarf king shouted "So little trickster, it seems you owe us your head!" if it was possible the crowd seemed to shout more, raising their voices until the noise seemed like a palpable thing, ready to sweep Loki away.

The guards who had been escorting Loki viciously kicked his legs so that he fell to the floor, hard. Grabbing his arms they tied his hands behind his back so that he could barely move. From behind the dwarf king came a hooded figure carrying an axe almost as big as Loki. Finally finding his voice he managed to croak out "wait." Barely audible above the jeering crowd he tried again. "Wait, stop, STOP" finally being heard by the guards they motioned to the king, who silenced the crowd.

"What is it boy, there is no way to back out of this, you owe us your head!" after only a few catcalls the rooms was in mostly silence again.

Taking in a shaky breath he presented his argument. "Yes, I owe you my head. But, BUT you said nothing about my neck."

The king silenced the outraged cries of the crowed with a flick of his wrist. Glaring at the little trickster the king said. "You are right little prince. We are not unjust people and we will stick to our deal. Our agreement said nothing about your neck, so it would be out of our wager to injure your neck." Turning his attention to the crowd once again he said. "So who here knows how to sort this out? The little prince owes us a head, but not a neck. How do we take control of his head but not his neck?"

Loki had sagged down on the floor with relief by the time the king finished speaking. He may just have a chance to get out of this. So when the old dwarf stepped out of the now silenced crowd Loki nearly let out a sob of frustration.

"The young prince's biggest weapon is his words. Take away his ability to speak and we shall own his head." The weathered voice was laced with cruelty. "I have the needle, I have the thread, is this not a suitable way to honour our wager with the _silvertongue prince._" Practically spitting out the last words she stepped once again toward the young prince.

"Go ahead." The king sounded slightly shocked as the old dwarf continued to step forward towards Loki, who was now shaking with terror.

"No, no, no." he mumbled over and over again, shaking his head as she knelt in from of him, grabbing his face and pushing him onto this back. His head hit the dirt floor and there was a cracking sound as his wrist broke underneath him. A scream escaped his lips as tears glistened in his eyes.

Using a piece of cloth to keep his mouth closed she began the long process of sewing his mouth shut. The pain of the needle was quickly forgotten as the thick thread- no rope- was pulled through the hole. As the toughened rope reached the end she gave a vicious tug to make sure it was tight, before beginning the process.

The blood and tears mingled on his face, the concoction falling to stain the floor. Halfway through Loki fainted from sheer exhaustion, pain and blood loss, so they waited. Leaving him on the floor the few remaining people who hadn't already left waited for the feast to arrive, waging bets on the prince about anything from how long it would take for his family to notice he was missing to why he wasn't using magic.

When they finally remembered the prince, he was there he was already awake, eyes glazed in pain and breathing laboured. After almost half a days' worth of work being but in by the cruel old dwarf had 18 stitches into his mouth. He was even more pale than usual, to the point where he looked almost grey. His hair which he usually kept so neat was rat tails around his face. His normally bright emerald eyes were dull and sunken into his face, frames by purple crescents under his eyes.

It was almost dark when they threw him into the Bifrost, sending him back to Asgard, half dead with a hammer grasped in his too pale hands.

* * *

><p>Slamming into the rainbow bridge Loki could barely move. It was only when Heindmall placed a hand on the young prince's shoulder did he move, jerking away from the contact Loki tried to stand, falling down again when the world started spinning. Jarring his knees on contact his mouth moved in an unconscious gasp of pain. Before Heindmall knew it Loki was covered in a new layer of bright crimson blood.<p>

Sending a poisonous glare at the older god Loki tried to stand up again, ignoring all help Heindmall tried to give. Loki began limping back to the palace with all the strength and dignity he could muster. As a last ditch attempt Heindmall weakly called out "Prince Loki, wait."

The younger prince turned around. His eyes were always the only way to see what he was really feeling, and the intensity in the young prince's gaze made Heindmall recoil as if he had been burnt. The anger and betrayal made his emerald eyes shine. Against all logic Heindmall would later swear to any that would listen that Loki's voice rang clear and true through his mind at that point. _You could have stopped this, why didn't you help me? Am I that worthless? _ By the time Heindmall came back to his senses Loki was long gone.

* * *

><p>Bundled in his thick cloak, Loki was making fast progress through the castle towards the healing rooms. Without checking to see if the coast was clear Loki darted out from behind the pillar, turning the corner sharply, he slammed into something dark and looming. Loki fell backwards, sprawling onto the floor and crashing into the wall. The hammer fell from his grasp and landed five feet away, cracking the golden palace wall.<p>

"What in Asgard-LOKI!" a familiar voice boomed from the familiar mass which had sent Loki flying.

The silence which met the older brother didn't un-nerve Thor in the slightest. Loki was prone to such grudges, and so Thor continued to speak, not missing a beat.

"Brother we have been looking for you for days? Where had you been? And who's is that _hammer_?" Thor's attention was diverted to the new weapon for a few moments before he realised that Loki was yet to answer him, or insult him, or utter any remark at all. And that Loki was just now getting to his feet.

Loki's dark green hood was still obscuring his face, so he didn't see as his brother walked towards him. He didn't see his brother grasp his hood. He didn't see his brother push his hood down. And thank the Norns that the sudden change in light meant that he didn't see his brothers reaction. Thor's normally jovial features were clouded with a mix of horror, rage and disgust. His tanned face was pale with a tinge of green. What had happened to his little brother?

Thor saw his little brother, bruised and battered, leaning against the wall for support. His dark hair was sticky with a crimson substance which came away in Thor's hands as a sticky dark red paste. His normally pale features were grey and translucent. Loki had always been skinny but now his bones jutted out from beneath his papery skin as if they were about to break through like broken bones. The bruises across his skin ranged from splashes of sickly yellow to purple as black as night signalling that the bruising had happened over at least several days. He held his left hand at an angle so it was cradled against his torso while not touching anything. It seemed squashed. But all of that paled in comparison when Thor finally looked, _looked, _at Loki's face.

His mouth was held in a crooked smile. It seemed too forced, as if at no other time would Loki ever be able to pull that off, let alone now, when he was obviously not _alright_. There seemed to be brown thread-no leather- of the thickest kind Thor had ever seen sewn right through his little brothers face, silencing his little brothers silver tongue.

"Loki, what in the Norns has happened to you?" Thor whispered, his voice cracking several times, not that anyone could blame him. He was barely audible and sick to his stomach. As the words passed his lips he realised how stupid he must sound, asking a question to one with no way of communicating.

Snapping out of his shock he spurred into action. "Come, Loki." Looking around wildly he tried to think of a plan. "You need help- healers, we can see if-"

"LOKI!" suddenly Thor was pushed out of the way and Loki was being shook by the shoulders roughly.

"Do you have any idea what kind of stress you have put me and your mother through, boy?" Odin boomed, barely looking at Loki.

_Not enough obviously. For you to have sent no help, for you to have not even have been bothered to ask Heindmall of my where abouts. _Loki thought bitterly.

"Everyone was worried about you, yet you didn't even have enough mind to look out for the rest of Asgard." The king rambled on, anger spitting like flames from the older god. "And you went and nearly started a full out war with the dwarfs."

_What did I do to them? _Loki silently screamed._ Surely you should be the one waging war. I played by their rules, can you not see that? Why do you stand here and scold me as if I am an insolent child when I have done nothing wrong?_

_"_You trespassed onto their land and caused them untold trouble." Suddenly the king looked older than his years. "You have failed to show that you can be trusted, you seem to seek out trouble, but it seems you are hurt. Your punishment still stands. Don't think I will pity you for your own misdeeds. Now go, get sorted out." he said before moving away.

The king began to walk away when he spotted the silver hammer which had cracked the wall. Bending down to try and pick it up, the king strained and sweated for a few moments before growling something under his breath and turning his cold flinty gaze to Loki. "Sort this out."

* * *

><p>Finally free, Loki walked away from the healers rooms stretching as he hadn't been able to move around at all for the last two months, which he almost hadn't. This was a long time for him to heal, but since he had only just got his magic back yesterday he had been forced to heal at an almost mortal rate. Even now he could feel the bumps and see the scars that were left behind when he traced his tongue across the inside of his mouth. He was still as skinny as ever but he didn't look as frail. The bruises were gone and it didn't hurt to move anymore. His hand was also fixed, which helped with his next task.<p>

The hammer Mjölnir was still where it had been, two months ago. No one had been able to move the silver weapon, and they had had almost the whole of Asgard in to try and move the hammer so that the floor and wall could be repaired. No one had come to see if the young prince could move the weapon, they just assumed that he couldn't. So when the prince grasped the top of the hammer, the anxiety that laced its way through his stomach was nowhere near as strong as it would have been, could have been. When he lifted his arm, and the hammer came with it, the joy was nowhere near as exhilarating, as it could have been, as it should have been. The words of the dwarfs echoed through his mind, _Only those who are worthy may pick Mjölnir up_. But what was he worthy of? So he carried the weapon back to weapons room, where the guards pointed as to where the weapon was to be set to rest for the foreseeable future.

Loki used the rest of the day to explore the castle to see what was different since the last time he had walked the palace grounds almost 2 months before. The gardens were as green as ever, the palace halls as neat and lonely as before, but somehow they held less excitement. How could everything be the same, when he felt so different inside? Every shadow and loud noise made his feel as if he was cornered, as if he should be running away, and he hated himself for it. He was above being scared, he was a prince, and nothing could harm him.

Trying to find some solace in his first day of freedom he went to the library. The peace and quiet of the cool room was normally enough for Loki to relax, but today it just made him more restless. More than anything he was craving the company of his family, for the normalcy of routine, and so he arrived at dinner in an unusually happy mood. It was soon squashed.

"Hello, everyone. How was your day?" Loki enquired cheerfully once everyone was seated and the first dish was placed before the family.

"Be quiet Loki." Odin said sharply shooting his youngest son an impatient glare. "If you must know, I have spent the day trying to repair Agard's relations with the dwarfs."

"Oh" was all Loki could manage as he looked back down to his plate, moving the food around absentmindedly.

"Sif, the warriors three and I are planning a mission father." Thor announced unexpectedly, jerking Loki from his thoughts. "And I need my own weapon."

"Hmmmm, yes, I guess it is about time that you have your own quest." Odin said thoughtfully. "But what kind of weapon would you be interested in?"

Thor visibly brightened at this. "Well father, I have been thinking about having a special weapon designed, heavier than a sword but with the same kind of range, I call it the-"

"What about the hammer that Loki brought back with him." Odin cut in snapping his fingers to get everyone's attention. "it too was specially crafted, and is heavier than the sword, with the same sort of range. And I highly doubt that the dwarfs will be accepting any east trade with Asgard for a long while." He said glaring at Loki once again, with an equal mix of anger and resentment obvious in his steel grey eyes.

"Ah, but Odin, darling, I think that the hammer is Loki's" Frigga interjected lightly.

"What need would Loki have for a hammer? The boy fights with magic and daggers, not proper weapons. And I doubt once the spell is lifted from the hammer that Loki will even be able to lift it." Odin said as he barked out a laugh.

"I do not know but it is still his- Frigga tried again before Odin cut her off.

"Does he even deserve the hammer? His unending pranks just keep getting worse, how would trusting him with a weapon of such power be beneficial? No. this hammer can be Thor's; who we know can be trusted. "

Thor visibly glowed with the praise from his father, but after glancing at Loki's slumped figure he addressed his brother properly. "Loki, would you mind if I was to have the hammer?"

After a few moments Loki finally answered his older brother, lifting his head so that they could all see his calm and calculated expression. "No Thor. It is fine for you to have the hammer." He said stiffly, before letting out an abrupt burst of brittle laughter. "Why would I want it anyway? It would only remind me of-"

He cut off suddenly, his cutlery clattering to the table as he muttered an excuse about having to go, before disappearing from sight.

Seconds later Loki was standing above the silver hammer. It was his. Thor had no right to claim it just as father had no right to try and give it away. Only his mother Frigga had tried to defend him, just as always, and just as always it hadn't worked. Poor, sweet, kind, loyal Frigga. She was always fighting the losing battle for her youngest son. The hammer was the only thing that had ever been made especially for him and even though it was made in an attempt at his life it was the most beautiful thing he had ever owned.

He should be dead, yet here he stood, against the odds. This hammer was a reminder of all that he had been through, of how much he had changed of the few days of pain and loneliness. Every time he looked at it he could feel the needle pass through his face, the bruises forming on his back and the thirst chafing his throat. It almost physically hurt to look at it, as if the blacksmiths had etched his memories of his time with the dwarfs into the hammers very handle.

Turning away from the hammer he decided that he no longer craved the solitude of books and knowledge, he wanted friends. He wanted trust, and if giving his brother his hammer would be the start in that, then Thor could have the damn thing. Leaving the weapons vault the guards gave a shout of surprise, as Loki remembered that he had teleported in. Smiling a wry smile full of mischievousness he thought of his next prank to play. Rubbing his hands together he vanished from sight just as the guards were about to catch him, leaving in his wake a puff of green smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and please review. If you review Loki will give you a cookie, and an invitation to the dark side. we no longer have cookies, we gave them all away…<strong>


End file.
